


Wildflower

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Frank, Bottom Frank Iero, Choking, Cute, Finger play, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Pictures, Sex, Smut, Top Gerard Way, Travel, Van - Freeform, best friends au, mention of shitty father, pete wentz is mentioned, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Frank's dad finds a picture that makes Frank and his best friend look more than such.





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I KNOW I DEADASS ONLY WRITE BEST FRIEND FICS BUT GUESS WHO DOESN'T CARE? ME.

It’s been a great summer, really one of the bests Frank’s ever had. Being only 17 that may not mean much, but all he knows is that he spent 99% of the warmest season with his best friend in the entire world. Mikey was there too, the best friend’s brother, who Frank felt was in the way at times but extremely fun to be around nonetheless. Like a mini Gerard, that looks almost nothing like Gerard. It’s not that Frank found the younger brother annoying, there’s nothing at fault with his personality at all (except his tendency to be nosy). It’s that there were times that he felt were meant for just him and Gerard, his best friend, that Mikey wasn’t invited to. He’s not too sure why some moments are different than other, what makes them exclusive. It’s just that, there will be this tension in the air no one can place, or at least Frank can’t. Not a bad, angry or upset tension, but one that makes him nervous and excited. Whatever it is, Frank’s been blaming it on his anxiety for the past couple months. Besides the tension and Mikey’s uncomfortable presence, it’s been a summer Frank never wants to forget.

Which brings him to where he’s at now, walking home from the local Walmart. Gerard and him had a plan at the start of summer, they would get a disposable camera or two, and take picture throughout the entire summer when they felt it was needed. They ended up buying 5 cameras. Since they’re disposable, they can’t see the pictures until they’re processed, hence the Walmart trip. The photos are in a plastic bag, and it’s hard for Frank not to stop and open the little envelope and bask in the memories. He’d promise Gerard he wouldn’t look at the pictures without the other, and he’s trying desperately to keep it. He won’t be seeing his friend till tomorrow, and the envelope of precious moments will be sitting near him all night-teasing him.

When he gets home to the two-story townhouse, his dad is there to greet him. 

“Hey, Frankie, where ya been?” Mr. Iero greets, putting down the mug in his hand down to the counter. 

“The only place to go around here,” It’s true, Walmart is the closest thing with a twenty-mile radius. Therefore, if you want a grand outing to the mall or nice restaurants, have fun with the thirty-minute car ride. His dad snickers, and eyes the bag being placed on the table. “Gotta hit the bathroom real quick though,” Frank leaves the bag there and runs upstairs to his own bathroom. 

He’s only gone for about three minutes, not long enough to change the course of his life, not long enough to completely ruin his relationship with his dad. Yet, when those minutes are up, and he walks downstairs, he’s met with a red-faced man and a crumpled picture in his hand. Confusion is the first emotion that hit him- why is his dad looking through his things? Also, why did he crush the picture? 

“What are you doing? Those are my pictures,” and then it’s anger, because processing photos isn’t cheap, and the memories on them are priceless. “Dad!” Frank shouts when he doesn’t respond but continues to grip the photo in a ball. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mr. Iero’s voice is deep and rusty, clearly angry and frustrated.

“Tell you what? Stop crushing it,” Frank stomps over and reaches for the photo but his dad just pulls the photo close to his chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re gay?!” And that, has Frank fucking frozen in place. His heart rate sky-rockets and all the blood seems to leave his body. Frank-he’s not gay. Well, he doesn’t know, and that’s what has him a statue. He doesn’t even know what his sexuality is and he’s already being berated about being a sexuality he’s never admitted to himself about. The anger in his dad’s eyes is something he can’t look away from, there’s a hint of sadness too. And that surprises Frank even more than the accusation-his dad is totally homophobic, and that’s new. “How long have you been fucking Gerard, huh?” Fucking Gerard? What the fuck? Frank’s mouth is wide open in shock, eyebrows raised to the heavens. He’s never even touched Gerard’s dick for Christ’s sake and he’s being accused of having sex with him? What the fuck? Look- Frank can admit that he’s definitely thought about it a lot-but his dad doesn’t know that. And his dad also has no reason to think that they’re fucking, and even if they were Frank’s shocked he has such a problem with it. “Don’t look so surprised, Frankie, I’m assuming that’s what you’ve been doing all summer over at his house, right?” No, no, Frank hasn’t been doing anything sexual in like, ever. He’s been at Gerard’s watching movies and deciding their next road trip. Not having sex. All he can manage to do is shake his head, which just pisses Mr. Iero off as he shoves the picture to the smaller man’s chest and storms off. Frank quickly grabs it to look, breaking the promise but he feels it’s okay at this time. It’s crazy how drastically emotions can change for just a second or two. Because looking at the picture, at him and his best friend, every negative feeling leaves him for a moment. It’s replaced with a simple happiness and a warmer heart, a common feeling whenever looking at Gerard. It strikes him about three seconds into looking at the photo- yeah, they definitely look like a couple. It’s a photo Mikey took of them when they were on a road trip through Virginia. The state has some of the most scenic routes one could witness. A long ass drive but worth it. In the picture it’s them at one of the outlooks. They’d asked Mikey to take a picture for them with the view behind them, and he did, but just not when they expected him to. Frank’s sees himself with his hands in Gerard’s hair, he’d been fixing it after the wind blew it a little hay-wire. But what makes his heart so warm, is the memory of Gerard taking advantage of their closeness, to wrap his arms around the other’s waste and kiss his forehead. Which is what’s pictured here, Frank getting his forehead kissed by his best friend, and the pure look of happiness on his face. It hurts, that this photo will officially be linked to a not-so fond memory. 

His first instinct is to call his best friend, to tell him everything but he’s not sure where he’d start. His second instinct is to get out of the house, take the photos and hide somewhere else for the rest of his life. The perfect in-between is going to Gerard’s house and screaming, then spending forever there. 

Leaving the house, he lets the door slam closed with photos in hand. Gerard is only a street away, so walking there is quick, and when he knocks on the door way to harshly, Mikey is the one to answer. A part of him almost wants to blame the kid, for taking these pictures and bloody exposing just how close they are. And the thing is, he’s not even sure if it means something, their closeness, he just knows he loves being with his best friend. He resists the urge to yell at Mikey, though, who can tell he’s angry by the way Frank pushes past him and runs down the steps to Gerard’s room. He doesn’t even knock, which may have been a mistake because the tall figure screeches and is shirtless. 

“Jesus, what the fuck Frank?” Gerard holds a hand over his heart, startled. But then his demeaner changes as he notices the distress in his friend’s face, “what happened?” He quickly rushes over to the other, reaching out to touch him, comfort him, but Frank flinches away. 

“Apparently, I’m gay and we’re fucking,” the look on Gerard’s face would be hilarious if he weren’t so pissed.

“I’ve heard that one before,” and that’s not what Frank was expecting to hear. “Most people think we’re gay and fucking,” he says it so casually that it’s almost comical. 

“Yeah, well now my dad is one of those people and he’s not exactly pleased about it,” Frank admits and moves to go sit on the couch, needing to take a few deep breaths. 

“Fuck, Frankie, really?” he feels the bed dip next to him, and while he wants to lean against the other, he’s still trying to work through the idea of him and Gerard being together like his dad thinks. 

“Yeah, I developed the pictures and he looked through them without me knowing, one of them makes us look like,” he glances to Gerard then, who nods and sucks in his lower lip, understanding.

“So, he thinks we’re together, which lead to him thinking you’re gay,” he repeats Frank’s concerns, who’s now calmer, still angry, but trying not to show it. 

“Pretty much, and I denied it, but he didn’t believe me,” he wants to cry, wants to punch a million things and sob. “I don’t even know if I’m,” he takes a deep breath, “but now I know what he thinks of that,” Frank’s thought a lot about sexuality, and which label suits him most. Truthfully, he’s had crushes on pretty much everyone despite gender, but he’s only been sexually attracted to one person (not counting celebrities). The person that’s sitting next to him, and it makes him hate himself, sometimes. Because that’s his best friend since grade school, the guy he’s closest to and loves more than anyone. Whether or not that makes him gay, he’s not sure of, probably not. He’s liked girls before, but never like this, which is part of what’s fueling his anger so much. See, him and Gerard have this safe space. A space that’s theirs, where they don’t care that they practically sleep on top of each other, and they don’t’ care that they say sweet things to each other daily. They don’t get sucked up by toxic masculinity, and find it quite comforting to hold the other’s hand and talk about loving each other; platonically. That safe space though, it got invaded by an unwanted guest. It got robbed of all the warmth and safety it provides, and then turned into something that it isn’t. 

“Whatever you are,” Frank lets Gerard rest a hand on his knee, trying to not be scared of their safe space. “It’s okay, no matter what your asshole dad says about it.” He knows Gerard’s right, but when it’s his own fucking father, it feels so much different. It feels like there is something wrong with him, with them. 

“I know, I just wasn’t ready for that conversation, and being forced into it,” he grips onto his friend’s hand then, “and then he brought you into it, Jesus.” He’s still deciding which accusation made him the most uncomfortable. 

“If it makes you feel better,” Gerard starts rubbing at the smaller hand, moving his thumb in comforting motions. “My mom gave me a box of condoms after she saw us cuddling on the couch for the first time.” Frank snorts, because wow, that’s quite the jump. Gerard laughs too, “oh, but wait, there’s more.” Frank prepares for hearing more uncomfortable stories. “Mikey tells his friends that we’re together, so whenever one of his bitch-ass friends comes over, they like to ask me about gay sex.” 

Frank’s mouth is wide fucking open, because what the fuck. “You’re not serious,” he wonders why they’ve never asked when Frank was around.

“I really, really wish I wasn’t,” Gerard sighs, and Frank’s laughing, which he didn’t expect to be doing when he got here. “I’m not even phased by it anymore, honestly, it’s a whole-ass conspiracy theory at this point.” This is why he loves Gerard so much, even after Frank’s dad was a homophobic ass-wipe, he still makes Frank laugh like nothing ever happened. “The plus side is that all of his friends are properly educated on safe sex now, but at a horrendous personal cost.” 

“I wish I could have seen that,” Gerard’s face while explaining to fifteen-year old’s the dangers of unsafe sex must have been priceless. 

“Well, the next time Mikey’s friend Pete comes around, I’ll let you know and you can witness it for yourself,” Pete asks every question in the book. “I’m actually kind of concerned with how much he knows, he literally asked me about anal beads, Frank, anal beads.” The dead stare and simple fact that Pete was asking about fucking anal beads was enough to make Frank lay back on the bed, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. 

“Jesus Christ!” Frank coughs a little from laughing, “I don’t even know about anal beads, I only know that I’d most likely never use them.” 

“Only most likely?” Gerard turns around and smirks at him, giggling when Frank playfully kicks him.

“Well I’d like to think that I’m open to trying most things,” Frank reasons.

Gerard giggles again, “Open,” and then Frank is sat up to punch him in the arm. 

“Definitely shut up,” he’s blushing and the smitten look on the other’s face isn’t helping with it. 

“I surrender,” he puts his arms up and Frank stops the assault, “I do want to look at the pictures though, might as well do it now.” The suggestion brings a sting to Frank’s heart because the first memory that comes up is the recent, hurtful one. That’s total shit, because he spent an amazing summer with the person he loves most in this world and there’s a bag full of photos to attest to it. Hopefully looking back at those memories with Gerard will reset his brain. 

Frank sighs, “yeah, okay, let’s,” he scoots back to sit against the headboard, and he’s joined by a larger body next to him. 

“Come here,” then Frank's getting pulled and practically lifted into the other's lap. He doesn't complain, just laughs as he's being mad-handled. He sits back comfortably though, leaning against the warm chest and lets his arm rest on top of the one wrapped around his waist. He notices the kiss that gets pressed to his temple, and the way Gerard clears his throat and starts talking to cover any awkwardness from it. Frank's glad his friend can't see the redness in his face. "Alright so, let's start from the beginning." 

The first picture is the three of them, him, Gerard, and Mikey stood in front of the van they used, the day they started their adventure. Irony is, Frank's dad is the one who took it. But he doesn't think about that, he thinks about how happy he was that day, finally going out of the state for the first time in his life. The first lot of pictures are all dumb, them eating unhealthy snacks and making stupid faces at the camera. So far, the only ones that really strike Frank's heart are the ones where Mikey pictures them up front. Gerard did most of the driving, and Mikey got a good shot of the older man grabbing onto Frank's hand. It's a silhouette of their hands almost together, with Frank leaning against his seat, looking at the other as he drives. Looks super artistic and not like a fifteen-year-old with a $5 camera took it. Frank tells himself to remember that one.

Most of the pictures are landscape, the beautiful Blue Ridge Parkway and all its glory. Some funny ones of Frank or Mikey being knocked out, taken by Gerard. 

"Wait what was that?" Gerard passes by a picture too quickly. 

"Uh, nothing," he moves onto the next picture and Frank won't have that.

"No," he grabs the pictures and turns away from Gerard's fighting hands. "Why would you take it if you didn't want me to see it?" He's smiling, watching the blush on the other's face form. Gerard gives up and lets Frank lean against him again with a proud smile. It goes away thought, when Frank looks at the picture. Not because it's bad, it's just unexpected. 

The photo shows himself sleeping, curled up in Gerard's sweatshirt because it was still May and a bit cold. They had stopped at an outlook to sleep, saving their motel nights for when showers are desperately needed. It shows his face pressed against Gerard's arm, hands clutching it tightly. He's not surprised he was cuddled with his friend's arms, just surprised said friend took a picture of it. 

"It's cute," he comments, giggling when he feels Gerard burry his face in the crook of his neck. He feels Gerard groan from what's probably embarrassment. "Really, I like it," it's home-y, the picture, and weirdly shows just how peaceful he is when with the other. He tells himself to remember that one too, but something tells him Gerard will be keeping it. 

They move on to the next one, which is one Frank took of Gerard's bed-head. It's somehow endearing, and extremely close up to prove just how attached they are in the mornings. It’s something he misses about traveling in a van, being confined to such a small space that they have no choice to be close. Their sleeping arrangement was Gerard and him in the trunk, and Mikey in the back seat, laid out across it. They sometimes switched it up and Mikey got the whole back to himself, and Frank let himself lay practically on top of his friend in the seats. Sure, one of them could have slept in the passenger, but that seemed a bit too far away with temptation so close. 

Some pictures of Mikey being stupid come up, like pretending to drive and sticking Cheetos in his nostrils. More and more landscapes and artsy flower photos come up. Every now and then though, they pass by a picture that makes the arm around Frank’s waist tighten a bit. Only because it brings up memories that Mikey captured of them being what’s probably too close for friendly. Frank’s never really sat back and thought about how they act together, it just comes naturally, and he never second-guesses wrapping himself up in his best friend. Gerard never seems to think about it either, at least not negatively. Given the picture that Gerard’s holding in front of them, there’s no way he’s ever had a negative thought about their closeness. 

It’s them at a waterfall in southern Virginia, where they got to swim in the pool of water surrounding it. It was something they found while on a side road, with signs pointing to it but so much foliage that it looked people hadn’t been there in ages. Mikey tried to tell them they would get murdered hiking the path, but went with them anyway. What he refused to do though, is swim because of “unknown monstrous creatures.” Which was fine, because it lead to Mikey having free, dry hands to take the picture they’re looking at now. It shows them chest deep in the water, Frank with his arms wrapped around Gerard’s neck. He had his legs wrapped around him too, but the picture doesn’t show that, only implies it. And with the way Frank’s hands are in the other’s hair, and the way they’re looking at each other, it implies a lot more. 

“That was a nice day,” it’s a whisper in Frank’s ear that sends visible goosebumps to his arm. 

“Yeah,” his voice almost cracks, but he makes a mental note of that picture and goes to the next, which is of the same day. It’s them laying in the sun this time on a huge boulder. Their fingers are intertwined, with their combined hands laying on Gerard’s chest, eyes closed and look at peace. Mikey must have been on the higher rock across from theirs to get such a good full body shot. It looks magical, honestly, the waterfall behind them and all the plants. A wildflower is tucked behind Frank’s ear in the picture, Gerard had given it to him prior. It was a sweet encounter, Gerard picking the flower from a crack in the boulder, and handing it to his friend. He had said, “for my little wildflower,” and tucked it behind the smaller one’s ear. Frank has it taped above his bed now (after letting it be book pressed for a bit). 

“Gotta give Mikey creds for his photography skills, especially with a disposable camera,” Gerard says with a smile, in which Frank can’t see but hear. Frank wants to agree but can’t bring himself to, because he irrationally partly blames the little brother for his father seeing that picture. So, he just moves onto the next one. There’s more nature and van pictures, some looking accidental with the way they blur and others looking borderline professional. Each time they pass one where the implication that him and Gerard are together is too strong, Frank’s heart hurts. It’s only because the memories of feelings come back so quickly, making him forget how to breathe now and again. 

The next photo to constrict his heart and waist, are actually a series of photos. Each one is a selfie of Mikey, but with him in Gerard in the back, and Mikey making a face that showed his annoyance and enjoyment of the situation. The first one is Mikey with a thumbs up, and them behind him, holding onto each other. It’s actually kind of funny, but the memory of that day isn’t. It had been their friend-aversary, which they usually spend alone together, but Mikey had to tag along because he couldn’t just stay in the van all day. All that was on Frank’s mind that day was his best friend, the happiness and love they share that make his life worth living. So, naturally, they were all over each other the entire day. It was a constant series of Mikey being in the way, though, constantly needing attention when all Frank wanted to do was lay in a bed somewhere with Gerard’s hands on him. He just wanted to spend the day in his friend’s arms, which he kind of did, the photos providing proof of it. In the picture, Gerard’s forehead is resting against Frank’s as they hold onto each other. Big smiles and the background of a town within the Blue Ridge. The next in the series is them reading a sign about some old tree, but Gerard is pressed right up against Frank, holding tightly to his waste. Mikey is featured in the corner of the photo, smiling with his eyes almost in the back of his head. The pictures like that continue, until they get to one that makes both of them burst out in laughter due to Mikey’s annoyed expression and the finger gun to his head. It dies down though, when they realize why Mikey was so bothered. That night had been a motel night, so Gerard and Frank shared one of the twin beds. It shows Frank wearing the other’s t-shirt, his hand resting on his friend’s cheek, covering part of the scruff on his jaw. Mikey caught the way Gerard holds him, with firm hand on his back and one under the covers that the picture can’t reveal. But Frank knows that hand was on his ass, and he knows it was under his boxers too, softly gripping. The look on Frank’s face reveals the exact moment Mikey had caught, it’s one he still thinks about. 

Gerard had held him so firmly that night, and they shared plenty of meaningful words given the occasion, but one line stood out amongst the rest, a line that had slipped from the taller one’s mouth. Frank’s heart beats faster as he thinks about this moment, the words going over in his mind again. Probably looking like he did when he first heard Gerard whisper, “I’m going to spend forever with you.” And the thing is, if Mikey hadn’t been there, they would have had their first kiss. 

“I meant it,” He must have noticed Frank’s difference in posture and heartbeat, but the way the words are whispered against the younger’s neck doesn’t exactly help either. What sucks about this, about feeling Gerard’s hand under his shirt, fingers rubbing circles on his hip bone and the romantic tension filling the air, is that Frank realizes his dad wasn’t half wrong. No, they aren’t fucking, but he’s so sure that he wants to at this point. No, they aren’t technically together as a couple, but they’re closer than most couples probably are. He hates it, he hates his dad having a point, not that it excuses his reactions or anything, but still. But Frank can’t hate this, he never has and never will. Can't hate the warmth and safe place his best friend provides, or the moments they share that make his life a little more exciting. Just because his dad may hate it, doesn't make it something worth hating. 

"I hope so, because forever is a long time," a long time of feeling like this. Then the hand that was holding a picture is on his cheek, making his face turn to Gerard, who's giving him the same look he did that night. Yeah, there's no hating this. 

"If it's with you, then good," it's not hard to get completely lost in Gerard's eyes, especially when they're having a moment like this. The many, many photos can attest to that. Specks of gold and brown in the green just remind him of their adventures. Of all the times where he's laid against Gerard's chest, not even tired. But Gerard's eyes aren't even looking back at his anymore, but at his lips. It's not something new to catch the other staring there, but Gerard pulling on him so that their lips actually meet is new. It's just a gentle press of the lips, like Gerard's testing the waters first. Frank can't even breathe, feels almost frozen because he's still processing the feeling of his best friend's lips. Which are soft, nothing like he’s imagined before. It’s not that Frank believes he’s been actively pining over Gerard, but he’s been actively wondering “what if.” Those moments they share where they almost kiss, or where Gerard touches him where normal friends don’t, are only thought about in the moment. He welcomes every almost, every touch, every longing stare for what they are. What he does do, though, is wish for that kiss to happen whenever they’re interrupted right before. He’ll wish Mikey to magically go somewhere else when Gerard’s acting a certain way, when they’re acting a certain way. This time, there’s no Mikey, only them on Gerard’s bed. Photos get scattered about though, when Frank decides this is something he truly wants, craves. He turns around in the other’s lap, letting hands go to his waist, and his own go to Gerard’s cheek and jaw for a change. And when their eyes meet again, it’s decided. Something clicks and they’re reaching for each other’s lips once again. This time for frantic, more confident in what they want. Frank gets a better taste of Gerard’s lips this time, letting his tongue move against them. Cherries and coffee, somehow a good mix in this case. While Frank would love to just lazily makeout with his best friend, he’s in the mood to get out all the sexual frustration he’s felt the past few years. Seems like Gerard is on the same page, with how his hands move up under Frank’s shirt and press firmly on his hips, torso, butt. Eventually said shirt gets pulled off, and before Frank can resume kissing, he’s getting flipped over and pressed into the mattress. Instinctively, he lets his legs wrap around Gerard. Who is kissing him with such eagerness and passion, getting pretty much attacked with tongue, but in the most fantastic way. He’s soon getting grinded into also, making him lock arms around Gerard’s neck and tighten his thighs. Everything feels a little frantic, but after so much waiting and so much absence of contact like this, neither of them mind. Frank knows he wants more, more of everything, so he uses a foot to try and pull down the other’s sweatpants. Gerard immediately understands and sits up to pull them off. 

“These too,” Frank sits up a little to reach the pair of boxers he wants off, and Gerard gives him a questioning look, waiting for a nod before taking them off too. It’s slightly embarrassing, but Frank actually whimpers in need when he sees his friend fully naked. And Gerard looks like he’s going to eat him alive, which leads to his own pants and boxers getting pulled right off. 

When their bodies meet again, they groan into each other’s mouths, finally feeling bare skin on bare skin. They’re both hard, it’s difficult not to feel when Gerard’s large boner is rubbing against Frank’s pelvis and stomach. With each thrust, they moan with each other and it gets to the point where kissing becomes too difficult, so Gerard bites onto Frank’s neck and stays there as he grinds into the smaller body. And Frank hates how much he loves the pain of it, how much he loves his legs getting spread almost uncomfortably, the sharp teeth on his neck, the vibrations from the other’s moans going through his head. It’s somehow not enough though, and his asshole keeps fucking clenching like it’s needing something inside it. Which just proves how much Frank wants this, how much he didn’t know he wanted this. 

“Fuck me, Gee, please,” the request makes Gerard stop moving, unlatch from his neck and look into Frank’s desperate eyes. 

“You sure?” he looks surprised by the request, but then eager when Frank nods. He quickly kisses Frank, before moving to reach into the bed-side drawer and pulls out a travel size bottle of lube. Frank notices the logo from one of the motels they stayed at. 

“You been planning this or something?” He giggles, and wonders just how many mini-lubes are in there. Gerard blushes and pours some on his fingers, moving back over Frank. 

“Well,” then there’s fingers pressed against his hole, making Frank’s eyes flutter shut with the way Gerard’s teasingly circling his fingers around the entrance. “I figured one of these nights I’d get to do more than just touch you ass,” and Frank would respond to that but then there’s a finger slowly pushing inside him, making him moan too loudly. “Gonna have to ask you to be quiet, sweetheart, don’t want anyone knowing what I’m doing to you in here.” And, wow, okay, Gerard apparently likes pillowtalk which is, totally fine. Frank, on the other hand, ditches talking for moaning and whining but apparently he’ll have to be silent on that one. It’s okay though, because Gerard’s kissing him while he’s getting his asshole fucked open. But it’s too slow, and Frank may be a virgin but he’s extremely experienced with dildos. He may not know much about his sexuality but he does know he greatly enjoys getting drilled into by an object big enough. And, well, Gerard is definitely big enough. 

“Add another, and go faster, you don’t have to be gentle with me.” Frank informs the other, watching his eyes go dark and quickly feeling another finger get shoved into him. Thankfully, Gerard captures his lips, letting the whine drown in their mouths. Then it gets really fucking good, because Gerard doesn’t hold back at all with spreading him open at every angle. Even adding another finger, Gerard continues to fuck into him, even hitting a spot that makes Frank grind down onto them. That’s when Gerard pulls them out, ignoring Frank’s whine. He feels empty now, and so unbelievable turned on that when the head of Gerard’s cock presses against his hole, he pushes down onto it, making the head go in. They both moan to loudly with that, making the whole house aware what’s going on. Gerard goes to kiss Frank then, who’s pulling him in more and more with his legs constricting Gerard’s torso. And when he’s all the way in, Frank places his feet at the other’s butt, holding him in that position. 

“You feel so good, baby, taking my cock so well,” God, fucking shit Frank’s never heard this side of his friend before, but he loves it. Loves it so fucking much, the pet name and the praise for being able to successfully get Gerard’s dick inside of him. When he releases the pressure of his legs, Gerard knows it means he can start moving, so he does. Pulling all the way out, the pushing in, slowly, being extra careful about the first few thrusts. Frank’s sure he looks ridiculous because his face is twisted up from pleasure and pain, but the pain that just caused him more pleasure. After a few long thrusts, after getting to feel the entirety of Gerard’s cock inside him, he tells the other to move faster. Which he does, gladly dropping his head to suck at Frank’s neck and pounding into him. The noise that comes out of Frank’s mouth is barely even human, and Gerard shuts him up by shoving three fingers in his mouth that he instantly starts sucking. This just makes Gerard fuck him even harder, letting the bed shake and making Frank put a hand against the headboard to push himself down on Gerard’s cock, also making sure his head doesn’t hurt. His leg gets lifted by Gerard’s free hand, and when he thrusts in again, Frank’s eyes go to the back of his head. Gerard notices how Frank clenches around him and immediately hits that spot again and again. Frank feels like he’s another world, feeling Gerard cock grind against his prostate so harshly.

The older boy doesn’t let up, continuously drilling into Frank and shoving his fingers further down so that Frank’s head tips back and his breathing is labored. Frank can’t get enough of it, the taste of Gerard’s fingers and how they control his breath, the pulsating veins inside him signaling Gerard is just as close as he is. Gerard telling him what a good boy he is every other thrust. They don’t even have to tell each other, because Gerard can feel how tightly the walls around him clench and Frank can feel the throbbing cock inside of him. Frank comes first, though, his thighs shaking uncontrollably as Gerard abuses the same spot over and over, making it almost hurt. And it does hurt a little, when Gerard keeps going, but it’s in a way that makes Frank want to get fucked forever. He never wants this to end, but Gerard is coming inside of him with a bite to the neck and Frank thinks getting filled with come is his new favorite thing.

Gerard kisses him when he’s done pumping himself inside of Frank, gentler then before. “I love you so fucking much,” Gerard declares, pulling out before he grows too soft inside the other. 

He winces at the emptiness, wanting to put something back inside, and then he’s making a mental list of all the kinky shit they should get. But Gerard just told him that he loves him, so Frank puts the mental list aside and pulls him down for another kiss. It’s longer this time, slowly sucking on each other’s lips before pulling away. “I love you so fucking much too,” they’re smiling like dorks at each other, like Frank literally isn’t leaking Gerard’s come. 

They decide to nap then, after cleaning up and organizing the pictures. Well, Gerard cleans up and organizes the pictures, Frank lays naked like a beautiful fucking prince and lets Gerard gaze upon his body as he cleans. Gerard wasn’t complaining though, and quickly jumps into bed with his prince and cuddles him close. 

“So, now my dad is completely right,” Frank giggles at himself, but Gerard isn’t as amused by it. 

“Maybe so, but he’s not right for what how he made you feel,” Gerard is making designs on his hip, making Frank more eager to sleep than before. 

“Yeah, but who gives a shit, right?” Gerard looks surprised by this, so Frank continues. “I have you, he can’t take the way you make me feel away from me, that’s what matters.” His dad may fuck up a lot of things, but he can’t fuck up this right here. He has no influence on how Gerard kisses him then, how Frank lets his hand rest behind the other’s neck, no impact on how Frank starts realizing he’s falling in love. There’s no pictures of this, not unless Mikey has been hiding in the closet watching them fuck, which he highly doubts. But there’s not evidence of how Gerard made him feel things he hadn’t before, no picture proof of them becoming one. Which is even better, because this moment here, is all theirs. No one else gets to see it, experience it, make assumptions about it. It’s just them, in the safe place they’ve created, the one he gets to spend forever in. 

“And I have you, my little wildflower.”


End file.
